


Uncertain thoughts

by keefbeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), But there is a bit of plot, But they didn't fuck yet, Come Swallowing, Crying, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is kind of a brat at the beginning, Lance thinks that he's the top, M/M, Masturbation, POV Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shower Sex, So now he's confused, Spoiler: he likes bottoming, Throat Fucking, Top Keith (Voltron), but just a bit, they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefbeef/pseuds/keefbeef
Summary: Lance wants to finally get down with Keith by attempting to seduce him in the shower.Keith doesn't take it lightly, simply putting Lance in his place with few simple words.





	Uncertain thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off in a shower, okay

Lance took things in his hands. Keith didn't seem to be getting his hints- either that or Lance was the oblivious one at the moment. He leaned forward, resting his hands on Keith's hips and a shit eating grin appeared on his lips "What? Ya shy?" he purred our, earning an uninterested look from Keith. Something in Keith's eyes glinted, as if he suddenly got a really good idea, and the corner of his lips twitched into a slight smile. Lance blinked, oblivious about what the hell Keith could be thinking right now, and all he could do was let Keith remove his warm hands from his hips, shaking his head in disapproval. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked suddenly, voice dropping and making Lance flinch. Holy shit, he never used this tone of voice around him! Was that his sex voice?! Does he even have one? The boy is a darn robot for fucks sake! Lance pursed his lips together and seemed hesitant under Keith's gaze. He wasn't looking at Keith, the sudden vibe that he was getting from the dark haired boy only sent him into submission. 

Wait, what? Lance? A bottom? Nonono, he isn't giving up easily. 

"What do you mean what am I doing?" he said back, finally meeting Keith's eyes again. He pushed him against the wall- not fully since Keith didn't let him do so. He still leaned in, his face close to Keith's and a shit eating grin back on his face "We haven't done anything specific ever since we started dating, you know." he purred out, and tilted his head slightly, his eyes scanning Keith's face until he looked at his lips that were wet from the water that was falling on top of them, since they were in the shower. "And I've had my eyes on your ass for a while now. I want to hear what you sound like while you're snapping your hips down against my cock. You feel?" The reaction from Keith was not what he expected. He always imagined Keith to blush madly at that and stutter over his words, so this was really unexpected. 

"Me? Babe, you must be talking about yourself." Keith said cockily with a chuckle, a wide smirk on his face. "Plus, you're totally a bottom. A cute twink." He added quickly, entertained by Lance's reaction. Lance blinked at his words. Did Keith just call him babe?! And why is Lance's heart drumming so fast in his chest? He could feel his cheeks heating up too! 

"N-N-No!" he stuttered over his words, badly. "I-I am a top!" he said, embarrassed. Why was he embarrassed? Whatever Keith was doing to him, he should stop. Keith snickered at that, one eyebrow raised as he set his hand against the taller boy's chest, his fingers lightly drumming against it "Oh really? Would a mighty top really let his bottom do this to him?-" he said, pushing at Lance's chest as he quickly switched their positions, pinning Lance to the shower wall. Lance squeaked, and shuddered as his hot skin made contact with the freezing wall that send shivers down his spine. Either the wall did that, or Keith's words, he had no idea but he hoped it was the wall. Keith only leaned in, one arm beside Lance's head as he slipped his index finger under his chin, his thumb pressing against Lance's bottom lip. "So?" he said firmly, and only then Lance realized that he never replied cause he was too distracted by Keith's moves. "I... I am j-just letting you do as you wish! You know! Gotta let the bottom have some fun before ya take control..!" he chuckled nervously, eyes shifting to the side. Keith was so not buying Lance's words, and only gently opened Lance's mouth with his thumb, and tilted his head up slightly, exposing the delicious tan skin at his neck. Lance swallowed harshly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as his tongue licked over Keith's thumb out of instinct. Keith seemed pleased at that as he leaned in, glancing at Lance for a brief second, his eyes lidded and determined as he spoke softly. "Good boy." 

The simple praise shoot sparks of excitement down to Lance's abdomen and holy shit. He never thought that he'd have a darn praise kink. That was hot. Really, really hot. Gulping, Lance felt Keith's index and middle fingers press against his tongue, switching places with his thumb and Lance eagerly accepted them into his mouth, sucking at them and swirling his tongue from underneath. Keith let a faint chuckle out at that "See what good of a bottom you are?" he purred out, earning himself a soft glare from Lance, but nothing threatening. His expression immediately softened up when he felt Keith's lips at his neck and he took in a sharp gasp, muffled by his boyfriend's fingers. Keith hummed pleasingly, fingers digging into Lance's tongue as he began leaving light kisses along Lance's neck, before quickly switching to wet and sloppy ones. He moved up, kissing along his boyfriend's sharp jawline before he reached his ear. He knew from past experience that Lance's ears were very sensitive and oh boy, he was so going to use that information against him. He started nibbling at his earlobe, feeling Lance flinch under his control as he swiped his tongue along the soft skin, before breathing warmly against it. Lance let out a light whimper on accident, and he seemed to register that a second later since his face went red. Keith grinned, glancing at Lance as he whispered into his ear, loud enough for him to hear him over the sound of the water covering their bodies. "What was that? I never heard a top make that noise..." he teased him, and Lance flinched at the realization, his face only warming up even more. Lance knew that Keith was right, and he shifted his eyes to the side, shivering as Keith's hot breath hit his wet ear. 

He attempted to speak with his boyfriend's fingers in his mouth. "I-I didn't hear anything." he said, which sounded muffled. Keith still caught on what Lance meant to say and rolled his eyes. This boy will still call himself a top even if he had Keith's dick up his ass. Huh. Might as well test that out. "Oh yeah?" Keith hummed, pulling his fingers out of Lance's mouth and moving them down to Lance's chest, immediately about to swipe his fingers over Lance's nipples. Lance stopped his hand, and he had a shocked expression on his face "Wh-Why are you touching my nipples?! I don't feel anything from them!" he said, panic in his voice. Keith only raised an eyebrow at him, a plain expression on his face as he replied back in a flat voice. "How do you know that?" Lance flinched slightly, eyes shifting to the side as he spoke a bit hesitantly "W-Well, I touched them before, duh! How do you thi- Oh..." His eyelids fluttered close as Keith gently began rubbing his finger against Lance's hard nipple, and Lance mumbled out shakily in return. "K-Keep going..." he said, kind of shyly. Keith grinned at that. Bingo. 

He leaned down to leave kisses around Lance's chest, eyeing him quietly to see his reaction before he left a lick at one of his nipples, earning a gasp from Lance. "H-Holy shit!" Lance slurred as he stared down at Keith, his lips parted, eyes lidded and pupils blown, almost taking over the dark blue color in his eyes. Keith chuckled, and moved to kiss down his stomach, slowly getting on his knees. Of course, that wouldn't have went fine without Lance talking. He had a big grin on his face and he licked his lips before speaking. "H-Heh Keith. Look who's on their knees now, huh?" he teased, feeling a wave of dominance wash over him as he stared down at Keith, his erection near his face. Just like in his imaginations. Now all he needed was for Keith's face to be red and his lips to be wrapped around his dick- Uh oh, that's hot. But it didn't happen. Keith looked up at him with a look that screaming everything beside 'I'm a bottom' and Lance was taken back by that. 

"You're right." Keith said, voice low and slightly husky as he got up, a mischievous smirk on his face. "So-" he began, setting his hands at Lance's shoulders before pushing him down onto his knees "Be a good boy and show me what you got, huh?" he purred out "I'm sure you've sucked dick before, right? Or, you know how to. You always say that you should give me a sex ED." He teased, a hand rubbing at his cheek. Lance flushed red, and unconsciously found himself leaning his head against Keith's hand as he gazed up at him, biting at the corner of his lips. He wasn't expecting to see Keith from this view! Well, he did but his version of Keith was where he was whimpering and gripping Lance's hair, begging for him to fuck him, not this. This... way hotter Keith. 

"I-I know how to do it!" Lance finally said back, his eyebrows scrunched as he frowned up at Keith. Game on, Mullet! "I can prove it to you..." he said smoothly, totally forgetting that he was a stuttering mess earlier ago and that he was rolling with Keith's plan. Keith only raised an eyebrow, as if he was doubting Lance "Go on, pretty boy. Show me what you got." he said firmly. Lance wanted to say something sassy back- but was interrupted as Keith bucked his hips, the tip of his length brushing against Lance's cheek. Lance immediately turned all his attention to Keith's... Uh, now that he had a better look at it, how the hell is he going to get that thing in his mouth?! He gulped, hesitant, but determined to show Keith who's the boss. At least on his knees. 

Leaning over, he swiped his tongue across the tip, the ending of his tongue sliding across Keith's slit, collecting up the precum that didn't get washed away from the shower yet. He could feel the water run down his back, slightly turning cooler than it was. Keith let out a small grunt, and Lance smirked proudly, looking up at Keith through his eyelashes as he licked up his shaft, his tongue flicking under Keith's tip. He noticed his thigh twitch at that movement and smirked wider, before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and sucking softly, tongue roughly swirling around the sensitive skin. Keith's hands wandered to Lance's head, and he took Lance's short brown hair into his fists, leading him as he pushed his head down onto his aching length, hinting for him what to do. Lance, obviously, knew what he wanted, and in one movement, he lowered his head, taking Keith down his throat. He tried not to gag, and pulled back as he felt his eyes tingle, signaling that he was about to tear up. He lightly bobbed his head, only to earn a groan from Keith. He felt pride swell up in his chest and he was about to pull off and snicker at Keith, only to get stopped as Keith kept him still. "Don't even think about it." He warned him and bucked his hips slightly, taking Lance by surprise. He slightly moaned against Keith's cock, kind of confused before hearing him snicker above. "Did you think that you were being the dominant one while sucking me off?" Keith smirked widely, his eyes focused as he stared down at Lance who was looking up at him with half lidded eyes. “Oh, you don't know what you got yourself into..." he murmured. Lance was about to ask what he meant, before Keith yanked him down to his cock. Lance's eyes snapped open as he became aware of everything that was going on. And the fact that he is currently getting gagged by Keith's fucking dick. And the fact that he liked it. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed as saliva collected up in his mouth, which he lewdly slurped at, and Keith yanked him back by his hair. Lance gasped for air, a string of saliva connecting his wet lips and Keith's hard on, but just for a while until the shower water washed it away. Lance's face was red, eyes lidded as he quickly licked his lips before moving close again, going back to work without Keith telling him. Keith let out a pleased sigh, his thumb tracing Lance's stretched lips as his own lips twitched into a smirk "Hmm? You're gagging on my cock like you were made for it, how cute." he said with a faint chuckle, earning a greedy moan from Lance. The moan sent vibrations through Keith's length that spread around his abdomen, making him take in a sharp breath. He watched the way Lance lowered his head down onto his cock for a while before setting his hands at each side of Lance's head, stopping his movements. Lance looked up at him, confused, his face flustered. Keith licked his lips and slowly pulled his cock out almost all the way "Lock your jaw in place, babe." he said in a firm voice and Lance obeyed, keeping his jaw in place, wide open. He let out a groan when Keith suddenly thrusted his hips forward, hitting the back of Lance's throat before pulling back, only to thrust back in harsher. Lance held onto Keith's thighs, eyes shutting tight as he let Keith fuck into his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed back. He was loving this a bit too much and eagerly pushed his own head closer, breathing heavily through his nose. Oh he loved it, and he wanted to let Keith know that too. Keith let out a light groan as he face fucked Lance, yanking at his hair harshly. "G-Good boy..." he stuttered, watching him for a bit before letting his eyes flutter close for a moment. "Almost like you were made to take my cock down your throat, huh?" he said in a teasing purr, feeling the way Lance moaned around his cock in response. Suddenly, someone seemed to have walked in, and Keith let go of Lance's head, trying to listen who it was. Lance on the other side had a really good idea. 

"Keith? Is that you?" Shiro's voice echoed in the bathroom. Keith took a glance down at Lance before clearing his throat, calling out "Yeah it's me. What is i- ah- it?" he moaned suddenly. Lance has taken over again, roughly sucking at the tip of Keith's cock, harshly swirling his tongue at the skin as he used one of his hands to jerk him off. Noticing that Keith looked down at him, he winked, the corner of his lips curling up as he groaned around his cock softly, sending pleasurable vibrations through Keith's body. Keith's cock twitched, and he bit his lip, almost ignoring Shiro's voice. 

"Oh, have you seen Lance? Hunk was searching for him... Also, dinner is ready." Shiro said. "Oh-" Keith moaned lightly, biting down at his lip as he watched Lance, hoping that he wasn't loud too much, before suddenly thrusting his hips forward and hitting the back of Lance's throat, making him gag from surprise. He smirked, gripping Lance's hair as he held him down against his cock, his own chest rising and falling. "Lance is... Busy doing something, I think. Also..." he said, licking his lips as he watched Lance wriggle, trying to pull back as his eyes watered up, feeling light headed. "...I'll be there." he said firmly, and pulled Lance away, watching him pant harshly, yet quietly to make sure that Shiro didn't hear him. The shower helped, covering up the sounds of the pants and the little desperate moan from Lance as he brought his face close to Keith's cock, nuzzling the side of it gently with needy eyes looking up at Keith. "Oh. Alright then." Shiro said, and they both heard a click of the doors, signaling that Shiro has left. Right after that, they went back to work. Keith held onto Lance's head, hair tangled with his fingers as he kept his eyes closed, the sound of him panting and grunting mixing with the shower. His face was flushed- but Lance's was no better. His eyes were watering up as he started getting out of breath, staring up at him whilst bobbing his head. Lance's own hand was now around his leaking erection, giving out quick flicks of his wrist. The arousal in his lower stomach was burning and coiling while he breathed heavily through his nose in a way to try and get some air in his lungs. 

Keith stared down at him, his pupils blown wide from arousal, almost overtaking his irises, and he bit at his bottom lip before he could no longer keep his jaw from hanging open, groaning and panting heavily. 

"Fucking h-hell... I'm c-close..." he warned him in shaky breaths. That only seemed to motivate Lance to suck harder and bob his head faster, focusing on Keith's tip while also moving his hand quicker on himself. 

Not even a moment after, Keith was coming in Lance's mouth, and the tan boy jerked back halfway through it, moaning softly as he felt Keith's come hit his face, his free hand wrapped around Keith's member, jerking him off through his orgasm. Keith looked amazed, panting heavily as he stared down at Lance and the mess that he made on his face. 

And Lance? He was staring up at Keith hungrily, licking off the come from his lips with lidded eyes, the hand wrapped around his cock never stopping. He leaned back against one arm, shivering hard as he was being watched, sitting back on his knees and spreading his thighs open, showing off. Keith could only watch, too shaken to do anything beside stare and appreciate Lance because /holy shit/, his boyfriend was a god. 

Lance's eyes were glassy, lips parted as he panted heavily, chest moving up and down and shoulders rising with each breath that he tried to suck into his lungs before he finally came, arching his back and throwing his head back so fast he thought he might have broke his neck. His hips bucked and fucked into his hand, his thick come spurting and falling on his stomach and thigh, but it quickly washed away, along with the come on his face 

Keith was still watching, his breathing having calmed down. And this time, a smirk was on his face. Lance took a moment to catch his breath, feeling hands rubbing the come off his body. He looked down and bit his lip, seeing that Keith has kneeled down, washing Lance off. 

Keith looked up, locking his eyes with Lance, and he smiled softly, leaning in to peck Lance's lips softly. Lance smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend, meeting him in for the kiss before sighing tiredly. "Was I too rough?" He asked worriedly, a hand on Lance's cheek, thumb rubbing the soft skin. Lance melted, leaning into the hand on his face before humming out a 'no'. 

"You did good." Lance said, his voice hoarse and his throat burning. Okay, maybe Keith went a bit too rough for the first time, but that doesn't mean that Lance didn't like it. Keith seemed to catch onto the weak voice, but he didn't say anything, instead helping Lance up to his feet and turning the shower off. 

Keith helped Lance get out as he dried him off himself with a towel. Lance found it a bit funny how Keith was treating him so nicely. But he liked it. And so did Keith. Lance deserved the best in his opinion. 

Once the two boys got dressed, they made their way to their usual cuddle place- Lance's bedroom. Hand in hand. 

"You know, I'm not a bottom. So don't force that title on me." Keith spoke first as they crawled under the sheets. Lance pouted softly, scooting close and looking at Keith, about to speak before Keith added more to his words. "I... Do both. Like, uhm, I can be the top and the bottom." 

Lance's eyes grew wide, honestly surprised. He expected Keith to yell at him about how much of a dom daddy he is or something. But this? This was /way better/. A smug smile replaced his shocked expression, and Keith knew he fucked up, sighing deeply. "Lanc--" 

"So can I fuck you first?" Lance interrupted. 

Keith raised an eyebrow, staring at Lance in the 'Are you serious' way. 

But Lance can get what he wants if he tries his best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading?? This is my first fic on here uhh, I have been procrastinating on this for LITERALLY around 9 months. Tell me if it was worth it.
> 
> Also Lance being "forced" to bottom is my kink.


End file.
